succ_chapters_legionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Biel-Tan
Biel-Tan is the most aggressive and warlike of all the major Craftworlds of the Aeldari. Biel-Tan is most dedicated to the resurrection of the recently-fallen Aeldari Empire and are willing to engage in rampant xenocide in order to do so. Biel-Tan currently has the largest military out of any Craftworld, dwarfing multiple smaller Craftworlds' combined. The majority of their Guardians have seen dozens of conflicts and, on average, will be dozens of years the senior of a Guardian of another Craftworld like Ulthwe. Furthermore, Biel-Tan has the largest network of sworn allegiances with other Craftworlds, Harlequin Troupes, Exodite Tribes and Handmaiden Sects, so in any given conflict they are often able to amass a vast conglomerate warhost to fight alongside them.The reason behind Biel-Tan's well-connected nature is largely because of their modus operandi as well as their leader. These two factors are the largest draw for other Craftworlds. Despite all of their connections, Biel-Tan's highest priority is the protection of Exodite worlds - named Maiden Worlds - because they believe that the Exodites will be the foundation of the Eldar's new Empire. The idea of resurrecting the Aeldari Empire is one of paramount importance to many minor Craftworlds and thus they are very enthusiastic about pledging their forces to Biel Tan's cause. The Craftworld's goal is one of such great complexity and scale that a pursuit of such magnitude could not be even dreamt of by a minor Craftworld or Corsair band. Therefore, many rush to aid the green-clad warriors of Biel-Tan. Furthermore, another extremely attractive aspect of Biel-Tan is not only its goal but the leader which drives them towards it. Aegies, the High Autarch of Biel-Tan, is allegedly Eldanesh Reborn. Aegis has shown his shere incredible might, intelligence, agility and combat prowess on dozens of occasions in the inferno of war and has brought the Craftworld back from the brink of collapse on numerous occasions. Many Sworn Craftworlds to Biel-Tan believe the myth of Eldanesh Reborn to be true, however others are far more skeptical. Notable Locations Shrine of Khaine Of one of the largest in the known Galaxy, Craftworld Biel-tan has, in its centre, a towering monument to the war god Khaine. It is a single titanic diorama wrought of Wraithbone dedicated to Khaine, featuring him in a sea of static flames embroiled in a vicious conflict with She who Thirsts. Surrounding this are smaller statues of Khaine in his stages of life, acquiring blades, punishing the unjust and cutting down Eldanesh, wanting to remember their god's triumphs and failures with equal focus. Chamber of Heroes Biel-Tan's Chamber of Heroes includes long halls lit by psycho-crystals of the Craftworld's greatest heroes, these are mainly the High Autarchs of Biel-Tan however, on occasion, mere councilmembers have earned their place on the throne. Nobility Like most other Craftworlds, Biel-Tan is ruled by a select few noble houses of Eldar, each has a rich cultural history of specialising and gravitating towards a specific domain of leisure or combat. Although the lords and ladies of these houses are mighty in societal power, it is those who earn a seat at the Seer Council who have the greatest power. House Gauldir House Talseth Similar to Iyanden in this extent, those of House Talseth are famous for their endurance and strength of will, being able to survive wounds that most would succumb to. Although they do not specialise in attrition warfare like House Orothon but they are certainly capable of such combat. House Minasor House Minasor is hell-bent on the restoration of the Eldari Empire and, as a result, will freely convene with Eldari factions that others mistrust or even disdain in order to accomplish this goal. Most often, those of House Minasor are talented warriors as well as ingenious orators and gifted spokespeople so they forge alliances easily. Most often, alliances will be forged with those like the Handmaidens, Harlequins or Blood Eldar. House Orothon House Orothon truly epitomises the nature of Biel-Tan, they are bent on the utter destruction of their enemy and they primarily train with and fight with heavy weapons or vehicles such as Grav-tanks. Currently, Tithenor is a Lord of House Orothon and a member of the Autarch Council. Stereotypes "A bunch of regressive savages, the lot of them. They also naively believe to have Eldanesh reborn in their midst. These beliefs seem possible - and even sane - when your head is lodged in the past" ''- Vordin Alaeris, High Farseer of Craftworld Alaitoc'' Due to their aggressive nature, the stereotypes of Biel-Tan are nearly synonymous to those of Saim-Hann; however, with some defining differences between them. Biel-Tan are often, like their Wild Rider cousins, misconstrued as being entirely consumed with their need to make war and destroy; also as being overly aggressive and will have their composure shattered by the most trivial of inconveniences. Furthermore, due to their fixation with the restoration of the old Eldar Empire, oftentimes they are characterized as being backwards fools that are obsessed with a primeval, bygone era. Faeries Faeries on Biel-Tan perform much the same function that those of Saim-Hann and work as mobile morale and energy banks for the warriors of the Swordwind. When a warrior has been pushed to the limits of fatigue, they can call upon their Faeries to help bolster them or give them a much-needed morale increase; this can be the difference between life and death. Forces of Biel-Tan Biel Tan has a unique name for its way of war as well as its army itself, 'Swordwind'. Bahzhakhain in Aeldari, it also translates to "Swordwind," "Tempest of Blades", "Frozen Leaves" and "Falling to Cut." depending on the inflection. The main strategem of the Swordwind is to utterly annihilate the enemy in a single swift and well-planned stroke, leaving no survivors. This formation juggles the method of heavy, attrition-based warfare with the swiftness, elegance and finality inherent to the Eldar people. Another tactical advantage to the speed of their assault is so to now allow their enemies any time to recuperate, regroup or even call for reinforcements let alone receive them. those of Biel-Tan tend to make attacks against non-eldar colonists and this is because they view them as being the largest threat to space that could otherwise be used to reconstruct their fallen empire. Because of this, many Explorators, Rogue Traders and explorers have intense hatreds for those of the Craftworld. in particular, Biel-Tani Swordwinds strike most viciously against colonies that are set up on maiden Worlds, believed by Biel-Tan to be the greatest living specimens of the ancient Eldari Empire. Aspect Shrines Avatars of Khaine Biel-Tan's Avatars of Khaine are usually the strongest and most aggressive of all other Avatars, they are more comparable to those summoned by the Blood Eldar in their ferocity and power. Compared to others, Biel-tani Avatars of Khaine have been generally observed to be taller, of more muscular stature and are quicker to anger; in every way epitomising the Bloody-handed God. In battle, they are commonly seen wielding a variant of the Wailing Doom of a larger size with two handles, similar to an ancient-terran zweihander. Notable Members Autarch Council * Aegis - High Autarch * Menevar Talseth - Autarch * Tithenor - Autarch Seer Council * Aegwen - High Farseer Sworn Craftworlds * Mymeara * Aringhe * Karan-ske * Anaen * Kolith'se * Zu'lasa Sisterworlds * Credits Craftworld banner - MirageKnight32 (https://www.deviantart.com/mirageknight32)